Erik Turner
Erik Turner (July 3rd, 1969 - September 3rd, 2011) was born in Passion Point Florida to Kate Bennett and Aaron Turner. He is the older half-brother of Bryce Bennett and Uncle to Caitlin Bennett and Jeremy Bennett. In 1994 at the age of 25, he began purchasing girls to sell as wives to rich men. His first purchase were four girls from Somalia that were only 16 years old. In 1996 he orchestrated the death of his parents in order to inherit half of their fortune. His half-brother inherited the other half. He would often sleep with his own slaves, and starved them as needed to keep them 'attractive'. In that same year he purchased a slave by the name of Denise Jaymes. Around that time he met Roman Nicolescu. He sold a few girls to Roman, and Roman in return gave him a few of his own girls. The two men became business partners, and friends. Roman would often give him the classier girls that would make good wives, in exchange for the younger girls who were very impressionable. Erik also set Roman up in the Drug dealing business. Among his other purchased include Courtney Hathaway, Candace Fornell, Sophie Hawkins, Lucille Pine, Gennifer Edwards, and his own wife Sasha Turner. Erik married Sasha in 2004. She was too beautiful for him to let someone else have. In 2011 he worked with Arcturus to get his friend's daughter, Lilith Winchester released. He and Lilith plotted to capture Cyan Lynn who killed Roman, and they managed to succeed. But Todd Richardson, Cyan's grandfather, managed to free her. Roman's wife tried to kill him in the middle of the night, but Cyan managed to get to him first, and put two bullets in his head. Erik was a suspect in the Passion Point Psychopath Murders. =Childhood= Erik's mother left his father when he was just 4 years old. Two years later, he got a half-brother in Bryce Bennett. Erik and Bryce never really got along that well. Erik's father was never around very much for him. He was well off, but didn't pay much attention to his son. Erik found ways of getting what he wanted. His father spoiled him rotten. Erik was used to getting his way no matter what. =Human Trafficking= At the age of 25, Erik became a human trafficker. HIs first purchase was six girls for a total of $800,000. Erik quickly got a return on the girls he bought, selling the first one for $300,000. Erik found that it was an easy way to make money. By 1996, he was buying more girls, and finding places to keep them. He killed his mother and father so he would inherit half of their money. Bryce inherited the other half. His brother tried to reconcille with him after that, but Erik refused. It was around this time that he purchased Denise Jaymes for $500,000. Denise was 15 years old at the time. But nobody wanted to buy her. In 1999 he bought Candace Martz for $1,000,000. In that same year he bought Sasha Starr for $5,000,000. Sasha was only 13 years old at the time, but she could be trained, Erik felt. In 2001 he finally got a return on Denise, selling her to Aaron Washington a Philadelphia businessman for $2,000,000. In 2004, he bought Lucille Pine. Around this time, Sasha had turned 18 years old. She was too beautiful for Erik to sell. So he married her and made her his own slave. He'd force her to service others still for his own amusement. A year later he purchased Sophie Hawkins. Erik bought and sold many girls on the black market. With the help of Roman Nicolescu, he continued making new contacts. And he in turn helped Roman with drug contacts. Erik's Empire made him a very rich man. He never felt bad about what he did. In 2009 he made a deal with Harry Edwards -- in exchange for Gennifer Mundie, Harry would leave Erik all of his wealth when he died. Erik couldn't pass up on that deal. Harry treated Gennifer very much like a slave, and often made her appear like a slut. In 2010 when Aaron Washington died, he took Denise back as his possession with the intention of selling her. Toward the end of the year, Erik's half-brother died in an accident. It was around this time that he first noticed Caitlin Bennett. Erik decided to sue Brenna Quinn for custody of his nephew and niece, with intentions on selling Caitlin for a high price. But Brenna fought back hard. In early 2011 he orchestrated the release of Lilith Winchester with help from Arcturus. The two of them plotted to kill Cyan Lynn, though Erik considered selling her after meeting her. =Passion Point Psychopath Murders= During the Passion Point Psychopath murders, Erik was a suspect. This meant that he had to hide even more than usual from investigators. Because of his human traffficking ring, he was a suspect. Erik's ring was discovered, but only after he kidnapped Cyan Lynn for Lilith. Todd Richardson however convinced him to release Cyan after stabbing him in the leg, and killing several of his goons. Cyan Lynn returned to finish him off not long afterwards, but his own wife was intending to kill him already. =Quotes= "I think that she's too immature to be taking care of my niece and nephew" - on Brenna Quinn " I was mugged by a giant of a man. Luckily I got away unharmed." - on being stabbed by Todd Richardson "He was a huge man. Probably weighted 300 lbs or more." - Describing Todd Richardson "Yes, the plan is going forward. Your father would be proud. I'll arrange for you to have a temporary transfer here. I know you'll want to see it. Yes, of course. I don't think she has any clue. Your revenge will be complete at last. Take care, Lilith. Oh right, you don't go by that name anymore. See you soon, Kimberly." "That's not nice to say to an old friend, is it Purple Blade?" "This time you won't get free. I didn't use Duct Tape." "Now that's no way to talk about anyone. Nobody is coming for you, so Kimberly here can play with you a long time." "Your daddy is dead." - To Lilith "This... will be your last day alive, Purple Blade. And this... will make me a VERY VERY rich man. And once I sell pretty little Caitlin... I'll have more money than you could ever dream of." Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:MISTX4 Characters Category:Suspects Category:MISTX4 Suspects Category:MISTX0